Love and War
by Gabby the Great
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Full Metal Alchemist. Main pairings EdxWinry, RoyxRiza. Also HughesxGracia, BroshxRoss, with maybe a few random ones when inspiration calls. But only hetero here, sorry fangirls.
1. Milk

**Milk**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, ever. The characters are not mine. Why this is required, I do not know.

Pairing: Ed+Winry

"Winry, I'm thirsty!" Edward whined, as she bustled around, searching for the right screw among her bins. She let lose a frustrated sigh, but she still went to the kitchen anyway, coming back with a bottle, plastic and hiding its contents very well. He mindlessly grabbed it with his flesh hand, throwing it down his throat without second thought. After he swallowed, she returned to her work, but she was quickly interrupted by Edward's screams of agony.

"WINRY! What is this stuff, it's awful!" He started spitting and dropped the bottle, the white liquid dripping on to the wooden floor.

"Milk." She stated simply, a stray cat Al found the other day happily taking care of the mess for her.

"Winry, you know I hate that-that poison! How could you do that to me!" He shouted in her ear, her eyes closing in irritation.

"Ed, I'm right here, no need to yell." She said, glaring at her blonde patient, her blue eyes, burning into his skull. "And how do you expect to grow taller if you don't drink milk? And you wonder why you are so short."

Ed's jaw dropped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINT SIZED, SMALLER THEN A PEA, ANT, MIGET!"

"You, who else?" She stopped working and reached for her wrench, with all of his flailing and screaming, she couldn't work. With one swift motion, it made a crash course for Edward's head. He sat there for a moment, completely still, before his hand rushed to his throbbing skull.

"That hurt! Are you trying to kill me!" Her eye twitched, his head had become harder. She was surprised he hadn't bent her wrench already.

"Maybe if I killed you, you would stay still!" She shouted, Edward's glare matching hers.

That's when it all started. They fought often, over one thing or another. But, it was their way of flirting. And usually, the fight was started because the other cared, and the other one was in denial. Not eating because she was working on his arm, screaming over who was more obsessive, it always turned into a fight eventually. But it was better that way. When they talked, usually something bad had happened, so fighting was her way of knowing things were fine, at least for him. And if she didn't fight back, he knew something was wrong with her.

Al watched from outside, his new pet happily licking away at the spilt milk both were crying, or rather screaming about. Soon it would end, and they would return to their work, him reading an alchemy book while she busied herself with his arm. The cat walked out and crawled into Al's chest plate, the purr resonating in the empty steel. He lifted himself up, and tiptoed down the hall, it was time for them to be alone.

"Winry?"

"Yes, Ed?" She said quietly, screwing another plate on his automail arm.

"Why do you keep on trying to give me milk?" He captured her eyes, her movements stopped. "Why?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, then her oil covered hands folded, her eyes dropping as she said something quietly.

Edward blinked for a moment, leaning in. "What did you say?"

Winry blushed and looked away. "So you will always come back."

"How? If anything, you try to avoid doses of poision…"

"Ed you idiot, every time you grow, you have to come back. And every time you are so happy, wobbling up the stairs, wanting to be measured to see how many centimeters I would have to add to the new set." She half-heartedly glared up at him, his eyes wide with shock. "It's when you are happy to come home. Home to me."

He stayed silent, and she went back to work, adding the final plates and the anti-rust treatment.

"Done," She said quietly, looking up at the clock. "It's 9:00, do you want to stay the night?"

Edward nodded and stood up, streching his new fingers. She nodded and untied her red bandana, setting it beside the sink as she washed her hands. Edward didn't leave though, he pulled on his clothes and waited for her to finish. Quiet was uncommon between them, so both felt uncomfortable in the room together. Winry pulled on her shirt and buttoned it up, turning to Edward. He was looking at the ground, his bangs covering his golden eyes. She rubbed her eyes and began to walk past him, but suddenly she was stopped, his flesh hand grabbing her left arm.

"Winry," He said quietly, as she turned to him, her eyes wide in surprise. "I'm always happy to come home, because it means seeing you."

She stood there shocked for a moment, then she launched herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He was taken aback, "Winry, I didn't mean to make you sad, don't cry…" He said softly, holding her close, his hand rubbing her back in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Ed, you idiot, I'm happy!" She said pulling back, her hand softly banging against his head.

"Ow, I'm still sore you know." Edward said, playing hurt, making Winry laugh out loud.

"Oh, Ed…" She said, grabbing his chin, pulling him closer. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe kiss me." He said playfully, closing the gap between their lips. It was short and sweet, and both pulled away red as tomatoes.

"Ooh, Ed's got a girlfriend!" Alphonse whispered happily.

"Meow!" Replied the cat, the sound echoing off the steel walls of Al's chest, causing Ed and Winry to twist their heads towards the door where Al was spying.

"AL! I'm going to kill you!" Edward shouted, quickly giving chase to the already moving Alphonse.

"It was to quiet, I was worried!"

"Al! Stop running so quickly, I need to kill you!"

"Then why would I stop?"

And so, the Rockbell household was filled with noise again, as Aunt Pinako puffed on her pipe out on the porch.

"I swear, young people these days…"

END

Authors Note: TADA! First FMA fic ever, and I am rather proud of it, there will be more to come, don't worry. This is the first of many one-shots that I will do in my spare time. But I really should get started on that Excel Saga fanfic… . I'm too lazy for my own good. Sayonara!

Gabby the Great


	2. Silk

**Silk **

****

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Or the characters. Ever.

Pairing:Roy+Riza

Riza fumbled around in her Taisa's bed sheets, sitting up sleepily. She looked around , the sheets falling gently around her waist. She loved the feel of the sheets, silk was always her favorite. It reminded her of him.

The sound of the shower quietly pattered in the apartment, Riza concluding to where her Taisa had gone to. She sighed and contently lay back, running her fingers across the smooth sheets surface. It was a cream color, shining lightly in the dim light of the moon.

It must have been 2:00, sometime early in the morning. The clothes were strewn carelessly across the floor, and she almost had the urge to clean up the mess her and her Taisa had made, but she stopped, she was too comfortable to bother. The door to the bathroom creaked open, Roy stepping out with a towel loosely tied around his waist. She then sat up, following his movements as he stepped on their uniforms to make his way to her. She would have to iron that in the morning.

"Riza, I see you are up." She gave a nod and he sat on the edge of the bed, letting loose a sigh of satisfaction. Then he turned to her, his onyx eyes making her melt and shiver at the same time, every time he looked at her that way she always knew what to do.

Her hands reached for is hair, caressing the silken strands, even wet it was soft and smooth. "Sir," She said quietly, her kisses trailing to the Flame Alchemist's jawbone, "I don't suppose you would like to continue on our previous…activities?" She whispered seductively in his ear, pulling him down with her on the sheets.

"Riza, I told you to call me Roy." He said, slightly irritated, even though he was more then happy to meet her honey lips with a kiss.

"No can do sir, we're still working."

END

Authors Note: Yes, a little smut there, but now you know why it is rated Teen kiddies. Just felt inspired again, so enjoy your smut, my Royai fans. Sayonara!

Gabby the Great


	3. Nosebleed

**Nosebleed**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or ANY of the characters, ever.

Pairing: Maes+Gracia

"Oh, Roy, you can get whatever girl you want. Are you sure you can fix me up with her?" Hughes said nervously, tugging on the Major's sleeve.

"Relax Maes, you'll be fine. I'll ask her for you, no worries." Roy sighed and brushed his hair back, looking hopelessly on his best friend. Maes let go of his sleeve and started to wring his hands, sweating with anticipation.

The first time he saw her, he was walking to the photography store to get more film. He really wasn't paying attention to where he was going; he was busy doting upon his new camera.

SLAM!

The door to the local flower shop had swung open, slamming right into his face. "Ow!" He screamed, rubbing his nose. It was bleeding, not broken, but it still hurt.

"Oh my! I am so sorry sir! Can I help you?" He had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the woman, but her voice was young, around his age.

"Miss, really, I'm fine!" He said, waving his hands in defense, slowly creeping his eyes open. His glasses had been knocked off, but she was so close to his face, his bleeding turned from a matter of injury to embarrassment. She had beautiful green eyes that were framed by brown hair. She was holding a bunch of lilacs and other flowers in her arms, making the picture seem almost like a reenactment of a shojo manga frame.

"Oh, you're bleeding! Let me help you with that!" She set the flowers down and reached into the pocket of her dress, pulling a white handkerchief. She quickly pressed it to his nose, tilting his head back forcefully, making his head spin. Eventually the bleeding had stopped, and he was internally debating whether the sparkles that framed her kind, lovely, face was because he was in love, or dizzy. He still couldn't quite remember what happened next, she must have handed him his glasses and left, because she was suddenly gone, like a delicate angel that simply flew away.

And this was when he was happy he was in investigation. He figured out her name was Gracia, that she loved flowers and wanted a family, everything he could find. And now Roy was about to ask her if she wanted to meet him. How could he just simply walk into the flower shop, acting as if he was not walking to a goddess? But he didn't move, and Roy came back just has he went, with a relaxed smirk and hands in pockets.

"She said yes." He said simply, and continued walking. He sat there shocked, jaw dropped, and then it came to his realization.

She had said yes.

She walked calmly out of the store and walked over to Maes, who was dancing with glee, next to a very irritated Roy. All she did was laugh, before she touched his shoulder. He immediately stopped, and gazed into her green eyes, a blush forming over his cheeks.

"Seven tomorrow, then?" She said happily, a blush tainting her pale cheeks.

"Se-Se-Seven." He said with a nod. She smiled and waved goodbye, and Maes hasn't shut up since.

END

Authors Note: A sad attempt at Hughes+Gracia, unfortunately, I don't know much about their relationship. I've only seen up to Disc 2 of the DVD's. Being in Germany does that to you. -shakes fist at PX- Anyways hoped you liked it!

PS: The rhyming was totally unintentional in the first two chapters. Sayonara!

Gabby the Great


	4. Sour

**Sour**

Disclaimer: I have never, ever owned Full Metal Alchemist, and never will. Nor do I own the characters.

Pairing: Flethcer+Elisa

"Hello Russell, can Flethcer play?" It had been a year since the Red Water incident with the Elric Brothers, and Xenotime was returning to normal. Russell and Flethcer, now fifteen and eleven, had become skilled botanists, bringing wealth to the town via fresh fruit and agricultural markets instead of the dead gold trade that even still some hopeful citizens clung to. Elisa was ten now, and most of her cough had subsided, her family inn becoming prosperous due to her fathers famous lemon pies. So she stood outside the Tringham residence, with hopeful eyes peeking around the corner of the half closed door.

"Flethcer! Elisa wants to play, why don't you get some fresh air?" Russell called over his shoulder, his little brother quickly abandoning his studies and running to the door.

"Okay! I'll be back for dinner!" He said happily, giving a smile to his friend before they raced off down the cobblestone road.

"So, where do you want to go?" Flethcer said while they were still running, turning the corner towards the country-side.

"How about we go to the lemon grove? The lemons should be ripe!" She gasped excitedly, trying to keep up with her agile partner in crime, her pigtails, now longer, bouncing up and down as they ran past the main gate. The farmers had left for the day, the ladders set down against the stone fence. They both collapsed to the soft grass, giving weak laughs between harsh gasps for precious oxygen to their empty lungs. The light blue sky peeked happily through the leaves, leaving patterns on the grass resembling leopard spots.

They eventually caught their breath and sat up, Elisa giving him a sweet smile causing Flethcer to blush involuntarily. "Can you get some lemons for me? The ladders are down, and I can't climb the trees." She asked, sweet as sugar, brushing dust off of her stain spotted white dress. Flethcer could only respond with a smile and a nod, taking a piece of chalk out of his back pocket of his overalls. He drew a circle on the tree, and two lemons tumbled down the branches to the ground, landing softly. He ran over to the hose, turning it on for Elise to wash the pair of treats they stole, the cold water splashing on the fresh grass causing a puddle of mud. She washed them well, the dirt being cleaned from the yellow hide. But when she turned around, a cold spray of water slapped her back causing her to jump into the air with a screech.

"Flethcer! You big meanie! That's cold!" Elisa whined, running away from the unfriendly hose and its wielder.

"Sorry Elisa, I just couldn't resist!" He chuckled happily, turning off the hose and walking towards the still suspicious girl who had taken a seat in the grass. "I won't do it again. Promise."

She looked him over skeptically, but then caved in, giving the boy a lemon that she had already peeled. "Go ahead, eat!" She said, seemingly impatient, for a reason unknown to the blonde botanist. But he took a big bite, his face twisting and contorting, his eyes watering at the young lemon's sour taste, also causing his lips to pucker so he resembled a fish.

It happened before he had a chance to stop it, or see it through his watered eyes. An unfamiliar force pressed against his lips, causing his eyes, despite his senses protest, to jerk open to see Elisa's lips pressed against his. She finally pulled away, Flethcer tears from the lemon falling over his cheeks.

"O Flethcer, you're so sensitive! Crying at your first kiss." She said teasingly, her tongue slipping between her lips playfully.

"I am not! It's the lemon!" He protested, but she continued to tease him, resulting in a game of hide-and-go-seek tag in his attempt to get revenge. But soon the sun was setting, and they both started down the dirt road to get back to Xenotime. They chattered away as they walked down the streets, and he dropped her off at her house. Heading home, he stared up at the stars, absent-mindedly touching his lips.

"Hey, Flethcer!" Russell shouted from the door, "Where have you been, dinner is getting cold!" He blushed and ran to the door, grabbing a seat at the wooden table. Russell stared at his younger brother, something was different about him, he could tell, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing!" Flethcer said happily, digging into his spaghetti. "But I really need to eat lemons more often!"

END

Author's Note: Yes, a little bit of "Lemon" here. XP I just finished the third DVD, so I got ideas, especially from the last episode on the disk. I can't wait for the next one, come out already dammit! I took a gamble at their ages there, so they may not be correct, I just estimated the age from the way they are drawn. Sayonara!

Gabby the Great


	5. Poetic License

**Poetic License**

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the characters. Ever.

Pairing: EdxWinry

Edward Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist. Hero of the people. And hopelessly in love, whether he could admit it or not. He glared at the blue country sky, cursing God for making himself so weak to her charm. He had started to notice her more now. The light cascade of blonde over sleek pale shoulders, shining like the finest silk even in the poor light of night. She was like an angel, one that he wanted so desperately to touch and to hold, but the weight of his sin kept him from reaching out to her. But even still she was his redemption. Even though he hated his automail, a constant reminder of his mistake in trying to play God, he couldn't imagine living without them. And she made them for him. Lovingly made to perfection, polished and oiled to the up most care just for him. Why did such an angel grace him with her love?

"Gah, when did I start thinking so poetically? Damn it, Winry, what are you doing to me!" He cursed to himself, folding his arms behind his head as he tried to think of other things. Like how to kill Roy. Yes, that was always fun. But then his mind wandered to her again. Her bright blue eyes, filled with hope and happiness-

"GOD DAMN IT!" Edward shouted out, sitting up in a fit of irritation. "Soon I'll be thinking about her breasts…" (They are nice, just the right size to fit into my hand, not too big, not too small-) "AHH! I'm getting to be worse then Roy!" He furiously began to bang his fists upon his head, trying to knock out his dirty thoughts. Or knock himself out. Whichever came first.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Winry's voice broke through the sound of metal clanging against bone, causing him to turn his head.

"Oh, hi Winry. Just sorting through some… inner demons." He said, laughing sheepishly. Winry's eyes ran him up and down, checking to see if he caused any other damage to himself.

"Well don't do that. You'll damage your automail against your hard head." Winry said teasingly, waving a scolding finger before tuning around. "Shorty."

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY, SHRIMP, PINT-SIZED, SMALLER THEN A BLADE OF CUT GRASS MIGET!" He screamed out, chasing after her.

----------

It was night now, and Winry was cleaning the kitchen. Edward was, as usual, reading a book on alchemy, his eyes focused as Al helped Aunt Pinako sweep the floors. It was pleasantly quiet, it was raining softly outside, the drops kissing the clean glass of the windows with loud smacks. (What funny lovers, I hope Edward's kisses are not as loud, or messy. And I definitely wouldn't want him to be as promiscuous as rain too.) She mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? When had she been so eloquent with her words? There she went again! She gave a loud sigh and gazed out to the dark sky. It had drifted off to a drizzle, and the moon was shining brightly, a golden orb among all the dark. (Like his eyes… He always is so sullen, and his eyes shine with hurt under his mask. How long are you going to keep up this masquerade? When will you realize, when it comes down to it, I will still love-) Whoa, love was too strong of a word to use, even if it was in her imagination. Sure she had a huge crush on Ed, but it wasn't likely he returned her feelings. He was wallowing in his own self pity too much to notice her, trying to save him from drowning in hatred.

"There I go again…" She muttered to herself, knocking herself on the side of the head softly before she dried her hands.

"Hmm? Did you say something Winry?" Edward said, his eyes not leaving his book.

"Nothing. Do you want to go outside Ed? It's stopped raining." She was already pulling on her jacket, when she heard the book slap closed.

"I suppose." Was his short answer, as he went over to the door, swinging it open for her.

"Thank you Ed, such a gentleman." She said teasingly, poking his nose playfully as she walked down the steps to the soft, and very soggy, earth. Ed reluctantly followed suit, making a mental note to clean his boots in the morning. Winry walked a ways and then took a seat on the muddy grass, her face contorting in discomfort, for the cold water was beginning to seep past her jeans ant to her panties. Then, suddenly, Edward's jacket was laid beside her, him taking a seat at one end while she scooted over to protect what she could from the frigid puddles. They both just stared for a while, the cool summer air whistling a soft tune to the trees who patiently listened.

"GAH!" They both said at the same time, banging their heads. Then they stopped. Winry was the first to sheepishly gaze at the blushing alchemist beside her, he soon turning to her.

"Wind whistling, how stupid is that." She said, a small shade of crimson crossing her cheeks.

"Not as bad as tree's listening." Edward said, scratching the back of his head. He shivered, a little, the wind's soft kisses causing goose bumps to rise on his bare arm. Then his face flushed to a bright red, as Winry let her lips brush over his shoulder. "Ah, Winry! What are you doing!" Ed choked out, even though he didn't pull away. (I shouldn't have worn my sleeveless shirt today, but no, it had to be hot…) He cursed to himself, his eyes focused on Winry's.

"I can't let the wind have all my fun , now can I?" She said, the crimson of her cheeks growing darker, the night as doing nothing to hide her red face. Ed sat for a moment, in shock. When her words sunk in, he began trying to collect himself, trying to figure out what to do next. But Winry sent his mind into oblivion, her kisses now landing on his hot cheek. "Warm as the sun's smiling face." She whispered in his ear.

"Well, fair moonlight's maiden, how would you know, for you far outshine the sun." He said, retaliating as they continued to play their word game under night's quiet shelter.

END

Authors Note: Okay, I decided to have fun with a little word play here, being overly descriptive is fun! But figured I'd write something. Okay, now on to fan mail! This is when I go through your reviews and find any requests or questions that need answering. If I were to answer them all, it would take forever, but thank you all for all of your support. I luff you guys! –hugs-

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- I will add more smut in the future, and as for your requet, I'll try to do it, but do you have any idea how hard those are to do! And pull off well! I will try for the sake of my fans though. But I might make another one before I get around to it.

Sayonara!

Gabby the Great


	6. Boom!

** Boom!**

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this! I do not own, or ever will own, Full Metal Alchemist or the characters

Pairing: RoyxRiza

----------

_Get fire too close to gun powder, and it's bound to explode._

----------

It was a normal day at work. Havoc was whining about losing his girlfriend, Roy was slacking, and Riza was keeping him in line by the occasional shots that wiz centimeters past his temple. Roy always hated when she shot at him, and he hated more that he had more paperwork to sort through because of bills for using so much ammunition. But whenever he would complain, she would say it was his fault to begin with for slacking off, and with a aimed shot he quickly got back to work.

They were working late again, slowly everyone else filed out of the office but Riza and Roy, busily signing and writing reports. Silence passed the late hours, Roy would pretend to work while Riza did, and at times like this he would just watch her, the way she rubbed her temples, the severe focus of her amber eyes at her assignment, getting it done and piling it on his desk to sign. Then she would return to her desk and work some more, the same, methodic patterns, somehow still capturing his interest. Either he was incredibly bored or it was because _she_ was the one moving, her gestures never ceasing to be graceful. Her fingers lightly caressing a random piece of paper, staring intently at the contents and this left Roy with one of the scariest thoughts he ever had. He wished he was the paperwork. But he quickly jolted out of such an evil thought, shivering in hatred. _Who in their right mind would want to be paperwork? I must be sick… Very sick. Maybe Lt. Hawkeye will let me get away with a nap. Yes, a nice nap, with pleasant dreams, that do not involve paper work… _

"Sir, is something wrong?" Hawkeye looked at the Colonel, a usual stoic look upon her face. "You have been rocking yourself and muttering something about paperwork."

Roy immediately jerked out of the fetal position and stood up, straightening his jacket.

_This is my chance, to make my move, and to get out of paperwork. _

"Oh, Lt. Hawkeye, I am starting to get tired of all this work, how about we take a break? Get some water perhaps? I won't take no for an answer." Roy started to turn on his charm, looking into her still amber eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sir." She said with a sigh, lifting herself from the small desk chair. It was odd being on her legs again after a whole day of sitting and writing, so for a while she had an odd waddle, but it didn't last long enough for Roy to notice. She knew he was making an advance on her, and she would let it slide, for now. But this would be noted for future reference, incase he decided to take one too many water breaks. He followed her out, and they both headed to the main room where the fountain was. Hawkeye took a uniform sip, bending over only to fuel the Colonel's active imagination. After a few gulps of the rusty old fountain, she stood strait, only to have Roy pin her to the nearby wall.

"Oh, you have some water on your lips, Lieutenant; let me take care of that for you." He quickly pressed his thirsty lips to hers, the softness pleasantly surprising him. Riza let out a few angry noises, twisting her wrists, but Roy was smart, and had grabbed her by her wrists, so she couldn't reach that blasted gun, with much ease anyway. Riza's eyes were firing their own bullets into his skull though, but slowly she found it harder and harder to struggle, because the kiss was making her knees weak, and her head spin.

_How long can he hold his breath anyways? _She wondered to herself, her eyes, by their own will, slowly closing, and her lips faintly pressing back. She would never tell Colonel Mustang that it was her first kiss, that would be embarrassing for a woman of her age, but for a first kiss she had to admit it wasn't that bad. Finally he pulled away, leaving her gasping for air, his eyes following the rise and fall of her chest, or more like her breasts, he would take a gamble and say they were a size C, but with the progress he was making, he figured he could find out before the night was over. Riza noticed this, and while a small part of her wanted to shoot him until he rivaled Swiss cheese, the other part was caving hopelessly into his charms. But she wasn't one to be dominated. This time she moved first, her lips pressing fiercely to his, his arms releasing her wrists in surprise.

_So forward, Riza. This will be fun._ He mused to himself, his arms snaking around her waist as his tongue licked her lips, bidding entrance to the sweet grotto. She let him in, and once she figured he had enough time to himself, her tongue pushed his back, dueling for dominance as they sank to the floor. His hand swiftly undid the clip, and her blonde locks slid over her shoulders, as he began to pleasure himself with playing with her soft, silken hair. Riza, already delving into his neck, gave a soft moan right next to Roy's ear, causing a firm force to suddenly press against her thigh. Riza thought she was going to explode, the sensation of his hot skin under her lips, the softness of his as he nibbled her ear playfully, tugging on each sensitive nerve sending sparks to her already smoldering brain. Her voice of logic began to fade, burning away because of the Colonel's forward hands reaching now up her torso to undo her suffocating jacket.

"Colonel, did you spike the water?" She gasped out, her hands trembling on his firm shoulders. It was too much at once, and so quickly, she had to be drunk, or under the influence of something other then Roy Mustang.

"No Riza, why do ask? Such a dirty handed trick, you hurt me." He said playfully.

_Thank God._ Was all she could think, pulling away. The officer's smart remark had helped her regain her senses, and remember were her gun was. She quickly grabbed it and pressed it to his temple, still trembling and gasping from the heat of the moment.

"Not today, Sir. We have work to do." But her face wasn't stoic, it was tired and relieved, as she slouched straddling over him. "Now button up my jacket, please." Roy sighed and raised his hands in surrender, slowly re-buttoning the work he had tried so hard to accomplish. But as his hands got close to her breasts, he gave them a quick and playful squeeze before continuing upwards. Riza glared angrily at him, but let him finish, rewarding him with a peck before she stood up.

"Lt. Hawkeye, do we really have to work now? We have all night." Roy said suggestively, putting on his best puppy dog pout.

BANG!

"Sir, I live with a dog, that will not work." She had picked up her clip and had replaced her hair in its normal position, pinned neatly to the back of her head. Roy groaned and got up, sulking to the office and retaking his seat at his desk. Riza swiftly took a seat and reloaded her pistol. "Back to work, Sir."

Roy let out another groan and picked up the vile pen that was lying abandoned on his papers, and slowly he willed himself to write again. This lasted about twenty minutes, and then he set it down again, turning to his subordinate, with an oddly happy smirk on his face.

He was right. She was a C.

END

Authors Note: Just a random idea that popped into my brain, wherever it is. I didn't even know I had one… Anyways, I wanted to practice make out scenes, because I have never done them before, so ta da! It probably sucks, but hey, I haven't even made out with a guy yet, so I don't have the benefit of experience like some do. So anyways, enjoy! Sayonara!

Gabby the Great


	7. Meet in the Middle

**Meet in the Middle**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Get a life, really.

Pairing: EdxWinry

It was a habit for them. Every day after breakfast and the morning chores Winry would rush out to meet Ed and Al over by the pine tree close to their houses. It was an old tree that was always seeping sap, and they always managed to get soaked with the sticky goop before the day was done, even if they only stayed under the tree for a few moments. Their parents would constantly groan about finding another meeting place without so much mess, but this one suited Winry just fine. It was in the middle.

"EDWARD! You managed to totally mangle your arm again? Why do you do this to me Ed? It's painful to see my wonderful creations carelessly destroyed because you were being reckless!" Winry groaned, "What did you do? It's flattened. I didn't know you could do that to your automail…"

"Well Winry, I sorta kinda…got it crushed under a falling wall." Ed waved his aerodynamic arm through the air, nervously smiling.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT! Crushed, under a wall of all things! Were you doing demolition crew or something?" Winry was ripping off the short alchemists blood red jacket to check the port to make sure he hadn't destroyed that either.

"No, Brother transmuted a support beam while chasing a pick pocket."

Al chimed in, earning Edwards relentless glares.

"My automail was annihilated, for a pick pocket. A pick pocket. Why… Why must I have such an incompetent, lazy, short tempered midget for a customer?"

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING SMALLER THEN A VEST BUTTON STITCH SHORT MIGET!" Edward screamed, waving his arm so frantically it was creating quite a breeze.

"I am." Winry stated venomously, and with a quick jerk, she ripped the automail out of its port. "Meet me in the operating room, you're going to need you leg re-measured, you've actually grown some, button stitch." But Ed was still sprawled on the floor from the sudden pain, and was to busy cursing under his breath to hear her last 'affectionate' comment on his height.

Granny Pinako had instructed Winry to go outside and get some air. She had spent all of that morning slaving over Ed's new arm, either tat or salvaging what parts she could from the old contraptions remains. Which wasn't much. She reluctantly agreed and stepped onto the porch, still getting her land legs from sitting so insanely long. She reminded herself to kill Edward when she had the chance, and set out on the dirt path, just taking the one that seemed natural. She let her legs lead her, and she lost herself in thought as she often did while she was walking.

She didn't know what to do about Ed. He was always so stubborn, and arrogant, that she had never really found a time where she felt safe telling him her feelings. Also, Al was always with him, so getting him alone was a task in and of itself. She had liked him ever since she was little. Sure Al was nice, but she just didn't find him attractive in that way. Edward always had something for her to laugh at, or find. In fact, he was kind of like their ring leader when they were little, leading explorations through the forests of the vegetable garden, and facing fearsome creatures like lizards and really big bugs. The smile he had was so attractive, and as she grew she only found herself liking him so much to were it hurt. But Edward was a man with a mission, and hell and high waters couldn't keep him from accomplishing his task. So she knew there would be no room for her in his life, she would get in the way. He probably didn't like her anyways…

A sudden hard force slammed itself into her toes, making her hop around cursing angrily, but she was thankful for the closed toe shoes she had decided to wear. When she had finished nursing her toe, she looked down at the old stump that she had bumped into. It was just a regular old…

"Pine stump." She said, falling to her knees before the remains of the old safe house of their childish desires. It showed signs of being cut down rather recently, there was still some sap hardened on the dead face, almost like tears. She caressed the old stump lovingly, looking at the clear view to the plot of land that used to be Edward's home. The frame was still standing to her surprise, the charred wood getting beaten by the merciless light of day. She got up and sat on the stump, thinking back to all the times they had climbed, kicked, scratched, they down right abused the old tree. But she still felt so attached to it, as a small tear of loss allowed itself to slip along her cheek. She was losing a bit of Edward everyday, and now this. She held back the rest of the tears, trying to regain some dignity. She hadn't come here in years, why should it have mattered?

"So it's gone, eh? That tree was so big, I never expected it to just go like it did." Winry jolted upright and stared at the blonde boy who had now moved to her side, his right sleeve flapping in the breeze.

"Remember that one time I climbed it to get up to a birds nest and got so sticky the eggs clung to my fingers the whole day? You laughed so hard, so did Al. I must have looked pretty stupid trying to get it off one hand only getting it stuck to the other."

"Then it got stuck to both hands, and you couldn't pry them apart, so I went and pulled them apart, only to get my hands stuck to yours-" Winry was cut off by Edward's small laugh.

"Aunt Pinako about had a fit thinking we were holding hands, and your mom took a picture of us covered in sap and stuck together." Edward laughed quietly, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Al about had a heart attack, he thought we would have to be stuck together for life, with rotting bird eggs in our hands."

Winry let out a small laugh, staring up at the blue sky. There were moments of contented silence, just the sound of the breeze keeping them company with the phantom needles rustling and old laughter long lost.

"You know, your mother and mine had a bet that we would get married someday. My father was the only one that defended poor Al, everyone else was convinced that we would at least admit our feelings for the other. Shows how silly parents can be." Winry said, her voice pained as her eyes moved from the sky to her knees. Edward just remained silent, the silence now growing more uncomfortable with unconfesed emotions stirring the thick air between their hearts.

"Winry… Do you love me?" Edwards question just about made her bowl over in surprise as brilliant blue eyes jerked over to his golden ones. His face was determined, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was expecting a painful answer. She didn't speak for a time, she didn't know what to say, and she just stared, her mouth agape with awe.

"Say that again?"

He shifted nervously, his gaze averting itself to the blades of grass.

"Do you… love me?" Edward was red now, turning away to hide his crimson cheeks. Winry finally was snapped back to reality, and reality had angry, either that or hyper butterflies flying rampant around in her stomach. She tapped his shoulder lightly, his face turning to her as a furious heat rose in her cheeks knowing what she was about to do.

She kissed him, with all she had. Every ounce of love and desire forced out of her like a torrent on to his lips, if she kept at his pace he would get bruised.

He sat stiff as a board at first, eyes wide in surprise and staring at the beautiful girl that was about to make him fall off the stump. Then he slowly closed them and kissed her back, making his heart leap at the pleasure such a simple act could do. Her arms settled themselves around his neck as he placed more force into his kiss, his only arm being used to make sure neither went flying off into the grass.

Finally lack of oxygen forced them apart, both panting heavily.

"My room ,my house, right now Ed, or I swear to God Edward, I am going to rape you." Winry panted, her hand on her heaving chest.

"Why aren't you suddenly forceful. How about my room, your house, right now. I don't need any of your wrenches near me." Edward was already on his feet, offering his hand out to Winry.

"I guess we can meet in the middle, deal. But you better run fast Ed. I don't like to be kept waiting." She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, and they both raced for the backdoor of Winry's house. And God help anyone who got in their way.

END

Authors Note: Hey! I'm back from the dead! We have been moving for the last 2 months, so sorry for the lag. So this is my attempt at a romantic/angsty fic. I know I suck. Oh well.

Wearer of the Viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	8. Equivalent Exchange

**Equivalent Exchange**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Pairing: EdxWinry

_What have I gotten, where have my losses gotten me? I seem to be going down an endless hole, and the more I climb, the farther I fall. Is it even worth it? _

Edward rolled over and stared at his slumbering brother, or what you would call sleep. Souls didn't need rest, so it was more like drifting into a dream state for a while, Alphonse had told him himself. Ed gave a frustrated sigh and ran his hands over his eyes, rubbing them furiously to keep the relentless headache at bay. The veterans was still bothering him as he rubbed the bare port, Winry was still working on his arm. He had no idea what Winry would have done to him if he had lost his leg too.

_Just another thing to add to the list of losses._

Edward glared at the ceiling. Some would say he had hit bottom, but he knew the bottom was still further away as he fell from grace. What had he done to deserve this? Maybe he played in the mud too much when he was little, talked back too much, but to merit losing his mother? Where was the exchange? Where was the equality in childish mistakes?

_I must have done something terrible…_

But he knew what he was paying for now. He had defied God, tried to create life. And he ruined a life that was not even his. His brother paid the worst price of all.

_If only I had listened to him. Then we wouldn't be here!_

Alphonse had become deprived of smell, touch, taste. He could only see, and hear. And it was his fault. The pain he bore was to be equivalent, and he suspected he would pay, and continue till the end of his days.

"Brother, are you still bothered about what the veteran said to you?" Alphonse's voice seemed to echo in the silence of the room.

Edward let out a hoarse laugh, rubbing his brow. "When did you figure out I was awake?"

"You were tossing around too much. Brother, why are you bothered so much? You never told me what the man said." Alphonse got up and sat next to Edward's bed, the white light of his eyes seeming to suggest he was worried through the steel façade.

"Al, what have we gained? All of this work; we've given up so much, where is the equivalent exchange? All I see is us hurting, we get nothing in return!" The last sentence Edward shouted, his eye brows furrowing together and hidden curses to God seething with the air as he hissed with anger.

"Well Brother, it's not all about us. But we do get things in return. Like the smiles of people we have helped, the fond memories we have. I'm happy Brother, really happy. I know I have seen terrible things, and not having a body hurts sometimes, but I'm happy. I'm glad we've met everyone we have, even if it was only a short time. The memories Brother, that is what we gain." Alphonse looked at his older brother, who was staring at the ceiling deep in thought. "And you have Winry, don't think I haven't noticed." At his the elder Elric shot up from his bed, his face beet red.

"I don't like Winry! She's a non-attractive, stupid, annoying mechanical geek!" He crossed his arms him frustration, looking away from his snickering brother.

"You don't mean that Brother, I know you don't. You've liked Winry ever since we were little." Alphonse's wise gaze cracked through Edward's stubborn attitude, causing him to sigh.

"Whatever Al, I'm going-"

"To see Winry." Al said smartly, another snicker emanating through his hollow body.

"For. A. Walk." Edward glared at his younger brother, and marched out of the room, his face still red. He slowed down once he reached the hallway, peeking into the workshop expecting to see Winry slaving over his new arm like the maniac perfectionist she was. But the room was empty, the wrench lying beside the old doll that laid silently next to Al and Ed's small metal dogs. His face fell, remembering the day her parents died. He swore to get back at whoever killed them, but Marco had not bothered to mention the officers' name when he had told him they had killed the Rockbells. But he suspected it was Roy, no, he knew. Either that or the colonel had seen it happen, his reaction had been too much like the time he lied about knowing Dr. Marco. He closed the door and walked down the stairs to the outside, the cool breeze making him shiver. He walked out on to the cool grass, the night silently whispering or dark sins. He walked over to the stone wall on the edge of the property and sat, consumed quickly by his own thoughts.

A tap on the shoulder brought him from his revere, only to meet the blue eyes.

"W-w-w-Winry! Where did you come from?" He started to fall backwards but Winry's firm hand caught him, quickly grabbing him into a deep hug. Edward sat; staring shocked at the mechanic that seemed like she was holding on for her life.

"Winry, my ribs are starting to hurt…" He said softly, rubbing her back to comfort her. Wet tears began to seep through the dark fabric of his shirt, as she silently cried.

"It is… seven years today Ed. It hurts…" Edward sat straighter, realizing exactly what she meant. "Don't pull away… please Ed. Am I that disgusting?"

"Don't say such stupid things." He retorted, his only arm returning to her back. His black tank top was clenched in her fists, as she buried her head deeper into his collar bone. He sat and comforted her, whispering softly into her ear kind words and quiet encouragement. Suddenly something wetter then tears was caressing his collar bone, causing him to jerk up again. Winry's grip never faltered though, and she pulled him closer, her kisses becoming more passionate and making him unknowingly moan in approval.

_What is Winry doing to me! I can't move… I don't want to…_

His left hand wandered to her blonde hair, his fingers tangling in the silken streams, while his logic screamed at his hands, desperately trying to regain control of his body. Winry let out a soft gasp of pain when his hand clenched her hair that was now thoroughly tangled in his fingers, but she continued to kiss his collar bone, as Edward let out small sighs of approval.

Winry was the one to pull away, wincing because of his fingers that were still tangled in her hair. Her face was red even in the moon light, her eyes still wet with tears.

"I'm so sorry Ed, I mean, I must be such a wimp, and then I start, well you know, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand, I'm the grease monkey mechanic…" She continued to blabber on, unknown tears dripping down her cheeks as she desperately messed with the hem of her skirt.

Ed sat, staring at her frame in the moon light.

_So, Al was right, I suppose. _

He continued to watch her, his heart furiously beating in his chest as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

_She's beautiful._

"You're worth it." He said with a smile, leaning in and giving her a short peck on the lips. Winry just sat shocked, blinking multiple times before she noticed he was heading back to the house.

"Ed! What do you mean? I'm worth what? Ed, get back here!" Winry stormed up behind him, Ed chuckling to himself as he walked on to the steps of the porch.

"Are you going to finish my arm or not? Getting lazy?" The alchemist ignored her screams and walked in the house, glancing around the house for a hiding place. He was going to need one.

END

Authors Note: I just saw the 4th DVD, so I got the FMA bug. This one is anime-centric, but I have read up to Volume 10 in the manga, so it may switch between the two from time to time. The manga is so good… I cried when Hughes dies, it so sad! sob Well, time for fan mail!

**Concetta:** Thank you! I take pride in writing only heterosexual pairings, slash just doesn't work. It's out of character, and it perverts perfectly straight relationships. Like Elricsest. Can't you love a sibling and not sleep with them! Jeez… I seriously want to slaughter them.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Winry isn't that bed-happy, I planned to leave it to the reader's imagination though. But considering they just admitted their feelings for one another, I don't think they would move that fast. Winry didn't mean she would literally rape him.

**Meika-chan: **I may write a sequel, but I probably won't post it, it would have to be requested. So if I do I'll notify you readers in my AN's.

**pandarocks: **Well, I leave it to the reader's imagination.

**Kiyuu-Chan: **Sure! In fact, seeing your request got me researching and I found the FMA scanlations. I'm a fan too, so I will write one sometime in the near future. YAY FOR FRATERNISATION!

And thank you to all my other fans! You keep me going! I love you guys!

Wearer of the Viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	9. Communications

**Communications**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. So don't try anything. You losers.

Pairing: FueryxSciska, implied RoyxRiza

_Flip, Flip, Flip_

Sciska was furiously tearing through the pages of a telephone repair book, absorbing all the text but understanding none of it. Sure, she knew the names of the wires, and where they were, but when she attempted to repair the offices phone, her result was a rather large shock that still made her mousy hair stand on end. She could swear it was fizzing.

The phone in question was sitting in front of her, the wires sparking away earning them an irritated glare from the bibliophilic woman.

"I don't understand! I did what it told me to, it should work! I guess I'm useless after all…" She gave a sigh of defeat and stared out the window. Autumn leaves were whipped along the frosted ground outside, people bustling to get from place to place, and she suddenly noticed a certain colonel and his assistants hustling along the cold sidewalk. Even from under the cap, she recognized Sergeant Major Fuery by the small horn rims like her own peeking from the sides of the blue hat.

Quickly Sciska's flawless memory returned to her, and she quickly opened the window, sticking half of her body out of the window, clinging to the window frame as her blue uniform fluttered in the cool October breeze.

"Sergeant Major Fuery, sir! Can I have some help up here? My phone seems to be malfunctioning, and I am in need of assistance sir!" She steadied herself after a particular scare when she realized he had heard her, his blue eyes turning up to her window.

_What did you expect! You are bending out a window and screaming at him! Smart Sciska, real smart!_

"Miss Sciska, I'll be up in a minute." Fuery gave the colonel a salute, and with a nod from his superior, he marched towards the building.

"Ah, Fuery's got a girlfriend I see." Roy said smugly, rubbing his chin.

"Sir, the personal life of the sergeant major does not concern you. Now hurry up sir, we have paperwork waiting." 1st Lt. Hawkeye said with an eerie calmness laced with a threatening tone that Roy knew too well.

"I'm going, I'm going, just don't shoot me, please?"

A knock on the door brought Sheska to reality. She knew it could take Fuery five minutes to get upstairs, and that was 5 minutes she could go over a book she had recently stolen from the records room about war history. She closed the book carefully, setting it down on her cluttered desk before stepping over masses of cords to the door. She saluted the sergeant major as he walked in, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, sir. I tried to fix it myself but I am no good with mechanics, sir!"

"No need to be so formal, we know each other." He said with a nervous smile, giving a casual salute back before taking off his heavy coat. "So, what's the problem?"

"I have no idea." Sheska said, collapsing in frustration in front of the mess of tin and wire. "Sir!" She added quickly, her body jolting to attention.

"Relax…call me Fuery." He said, searching along the floor for the tools Sciska had scattered over the already messy room. "I thought you were a civilian, why are you in uniform?"

Sciska gave a small blush and looked down at the cluttered floor, furiously trying to clean the mess.

_Why do I get so flustered around him? He's just a normal, everyday…very good looking officer. Nothing to get worried about, right?_

"After Brigadier General Hughes died, I chose to enlist. Plus, I enjoy my job, and it pays enough." She gathered all the technical books in her arms, teetering slightly. She couldn't see over the top of the stack very well, but it was enough. She tenderly stepped over the broken phone and wobbled towards the door.

"Miss Sciska, do you need any-" Fuery was cut off by a nervous laugh quickly followed by small squeaks to regain her balance.

"I'll be fine! The library is just down the hall anyway, I'll be right back sir."

Fuery gave a sigh of defeat and returned to the project at hand. Evidentially, Sciska had proven herself at being technologically inept, for the mangled piece in front of him was not to be identified as a phone.

Shortly a huge crash of books was heard along with a yelp from the new private, causing Fuery to snap to attention.

"Miss Sciska-"

"I'm fine! Fine! Really, nothing at all to worry about!" A muffled voice shouted from the hallway. "Just continue working sir!"

Fuery started to protest, but stopped himself. He could hear her pick up the books and her heels clacking down the hallway. She obviously wasn't used to wearing them. He shook his head and returned to his work. Before long, Sciska had returned to the room, her brown hair messier then before. Fuery turned to give a smile, finding himself blushing slightly. The way her uniform was wrinkled and how messy her hair was it looked like she had either slept in her uniform or, he became a darker shade at the thought, quickly jerking to return to the project. Sciska tilted her head in a curious manner, wondering why he seemed to jerk away.

_I probably look like a mess! In front of a superior officer too! _

Sciska looked in the side mirror at her disheveled self. She ran her fingers through her hair and jerked at the wrinkles before sitting across from the busy technician.

They sat in silence for a short while, Fuery lost in repairing the phone, and Sciska itching to read a book, but she was new to the military, so she wondered if she had to ask permission first, but at the same time didn't want to disturb the man in front of her, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. And such concentration was not to be disturbed, Sciska knew this. It was like someone interrupting you at the climax of your favorite book, an unspeakable sin. Just thinking about her favorite book made her shiver pleasantly, re-reading her favorite passages in her head.

Fuery glanced up every once in a while to check on the dreaming private. Her eyes were closed contently and she was smiling, happily lost in her inner library. He gave a soft smile and returned to his work.

The next time he looked up though, tears were leaking down her cheeks as her lips were pursed, quivering before she began to cry loud sobs.

"Miss Sciska! What's wrong? All you alright? Miss Sciska!" Fuery shook her shoulders softly, not wanting to shake too hard in fear she might break considering her current state. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the worried technician, a look of surprise at his closeness.

"What are you doing! I was at one of my favorite parts!" Sciska huffed angrily, glaring at the frazzled sergeant major.

"W-What? You were crying Miss Sciska, I was worried."

"All good books make you cry! Do you even read anything other then those cryptic manuals?" Sciska huffed again. She shoved him off of her angrily, standing up.

And then it hit her.

"I AM SO SORRY, I FORGOT YOU WERE A SUPERIOR OFFICER! HERE I ASK FOR HELP AND I…OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME SIR!" Sciska dropped to her knees bowing and continued to plead for forgiveness from the now very confused Kain Fuery.

"It's okay Miss Sciska, it really is okay." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? You won't fire me?" Sciska was looking up at him, and the sight of her made Fuery blush, along with the male side of him noticing her face wasn't the only one of her "assets" that was rather nice.

" I won't, it's my own fault anyways. Just let me get back to work." Sciska gave a nod and got out of the compromising position, relieving Fuery's reddened cheeks.

All was silent for a while as Sciska read books in her head, making sure to only read happy parts so she wouldn't make Fuery worry. Time seemed to go quickly, and finally he was able to repair the phone as he began to put the wires in their metal canister. Sciska stopped reading and looked up at the now standing Kain Fuery as he hitched the phone back to it's station on her desk.

"You know, literature is a way of communicating emotions and ideas, and phones help people share ideas and emotions. I suppose we work in the same field in a way. Communication is so important, we have a big job to do." Sciska looked at the officer a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah… I would think so." Fuery said, grabbing his coat.

Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into Sciska's head, and before she knew it, she had leapt to her feet, giving a sharp salute.

"Um… sir…uh…maybe…I don't know…but maybe we could discuss our jobs over dinner, but you don't have to! I mean… I would like it… oh I sound like an idiot." Sciska was as red as Fullmetal's coat and she continued to ramble about meaningless things, and Fuery's shocked stare wasn't helping.

"But isn't that fraternization?" Fuery said, mouth still agape. It was times like this he wished she was still a civilian.

" State Military Fraternization Policy, 2d-f.

Personal relationships outside of marriage between members of the Regular Army and members of the other separate battalions or reserves when the relationships primarily exists due to civilian association and the reserve component member is not a subordinate (other than annual training) or Guard duty (other than annual training).

Soldiers and leaders share responsibility, however, for ensuring that these relationships do not interfere with good order and discipline. Commanders will ensure that personal relationships which exist between soldiers of different ranks emanating from their civilian careers will not influence training, readiness, or personnel actions." Sciska recited the policy word for word, still standing in a stiff salute, the blush beginning to fade from her pale cheeks.

Fuery continued to stare, before his lips slowly curved into a smile. " I will meet you after work for coffee, how is that Miss Sciska?"

"Perfect sir. I will be here Sergeant Major." Sciska finally lowered her hand and smiled.

"Don't call me 'sir'. Call me Kain."

"Okay, I will be here… Kain."

END

Authors Note: My God, this is probably terribly OOC, but I have not seen either character much at all, so it poses some problems. This is manga based, I notices Sciska was wearing a uniform, so this popped into my brain. Poor Roy and Riza, Fuery and Sciska can bend the rules, but they can't. Well, Roy wasn't one for rules anyway. The fraternization policy was slightly modified from the US Army policy, so it is accurate in that respect. I do my research. Yeah, I'm just that cool.

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	10. Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Stories**

Disclaimer: I don't own, FMA, ever, grow up. Nor do I own Rapunzel.

Pairing: EdxWinry

"Winry, it's time for bed!" Mrs. Rockbell chided at the playful girl who was currently waving her hand furiously at the two brothers that were leaving with their mother in the late night.

"Come on Win-Win, I'll tell you a bedtime story. But you have to hurry, or I won't." Her father said, laughing at his blonde daughter as she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom to get dressed in her night dress.

"Andrew, I think you enjoy those stories almost as much as she does sometimes." Julia gave a sigh as she draped her arms around her husbands neck, smiling.

"DADDY! I'm ready, hurry up! I wan Hercules tucks!" Winry's voice shouted from the upstairs, they could hear her jumping from the living room.

"I'm coming, ready or not!" Andrew gave a quick kiss to his wife before he rushed up the stairs, to the squeals of their only child.

Winry had been peeking out into the hall when she saw her father approach, quickly darting back into her room and jerking the covers over her head.

"Oh, it seems my daughter has disappeared. Is she..." He opened the closet, "here? No, then is she…" He moved to the desk, "Under here? No, oh well, seems like she went missing. No stories for her tonight."

"Silly daddy! I'm here!" Winry squealed, ripping the covers from over her head, giggling hysterically.

"Oh, there she is. Now I can tickle her!"

Many squeals ensued, with giggling and laughter on both sides as desperate fingers clawed playfully at ticklish spots for revenge. In the end Winry was in a small ball, laughing so hard the stern voice of Mrs. Rockbell had to stop them.

"Andrew, stop, you are supposed to be putting her to bed."

"Mommy! You're no fun!" The young vivacious girl pouted when her father obediently pulled away, tucking Winry into the soft cotton sheets.

"Now, now, Win-Win, don't say that to your mother. So, which story should it be tonight? Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White?" Her father was flipping through the books on her shelf that had been read over and over again over her five years. Winry smiled and snuggled her precious doll the Elric's had given her a month ago for her birthday to her chest, her cheeks red thinking about the elder.

"I wanna fairy tale, one with a princess and a handsome prince, but don't make the girls stupid. Like Sleeping Beauty is really dumb, who touches a spindle anyways?"

Her father gave a laugh and itched his nose, none of the stories on the shelf quite fit with what his daughter had just requested. "I know, how about Rapunzel?"

"Who's that?" Winry inquired, looking up to her father with anxious eyes."

"Once upon a time there was a man and a woman who had long, but to no avail, wished for a child. Finally the woman came to believe that the good Lord would fulfill her wish. Through the small rear window of these people's house they could see into a splendid garden that was filled with the most beautiful flowers and herbs. The garden was surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared enter, because it belonged to a sorceress who possessed great power and was feared by everyone.

One day the woman was standing at this window, and she saw a bed planted with the most beautiful rapunzel. It looked so fresh and green that she longed for some. It was her greatest desire to eat some of the rapunzel. This desire increased with every day, and not knowing how to get any, she became miserably ill.

Her husband was frightened, and asked her, "What ails you, dear wife?"

"Oh," she answered, "if I do not get some rapunzel from the garden behind our house, I shall die."

The man, who loved her dearly, thought, "Before you let your wife die, you must get her some of the rapunzel, whatever the cost."

So just as it was getting dark he climbed over the high wall into the sorceress's garden, hastily dug up a handful of rapunzel, and took it to his wife. She immediately made a salad from it, which she devoured eagerly. It tasted so very good to her that by the next day her desire for more had grown threefold. If she were to have any peace, the man would have to climb into the garden once again. Thus he set forth once again just as it was getting dark. But no sooner than he had climbed over the wall than, to his horror, he saw the sorceress standing there before him.

"How can you dare," she asked with an angry look, "to climb into my garden and like a thief to steal my rapunzel? You will pay for this."

"Oh," he answered, "Let mercy overrule justice. I cam to do this out of necessity. My wife saw your rapunzel from our window, and such a longing came over her, that she would die, if she did not get some to eat."

The sorceress's anger abated somewhat, and she said, "If things are as you say, I will allow you to take as much rapunzel as you want. But under one condition: You must give me the child that your wife will bring to the world. It will do well, and I will take care of it like a mother."

In his fear the man agreed to everything."

"That was awful mean, giving up their own daughter to an evil witch. You would never do that; you'll stay with me forever and ever, right Daddy." Winry started to sit up, very angry at Rapunzel's father for being so cowardly.

"Shush," he consoled, pushing her down again, "let me continue.

When the woman gave birth, the sorceress appeared, named the little girl Rapunzel, and took her away. Rapunzel became the most beautiful child under the sun. When she was twelve years old, the fairy locked her in a tower that stood in a forest and that had neither a door nor a stairway, but only a tiny little window at the very top.

When the sorceress wanted to enter, she stood below and called out:

Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.

Rapunzel had splendid long hair, as fine as spun gold. When she heard the sorceress's voice, she untied her braids, wound them around a window hook, let her hair fall twenty yards to the ground, and the sorceress climbed up it.

A few years later it happened that a king's son was riding through the forest. As he approached the tower he heard a song so beautiful that he stopped to listen. It was Rapunzel, who was passing the time by singing with her sweet voice. The prince wanted to climb up to her, and looked for a door in the tower, but none was to be found.

He rode home, but the song had so touched his heart that he returned to the forest every day and listened to it. One time, as he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw the sorceress approach, and heard her say:

Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.

Then Rapunzel let down her strands of hair, and the sorceress climbed up them to her.

"If that is the ladder into the tower, then sometime I will try my luck."

And the next day, just as it was beginning to get dark, he went to the tower and called out:

Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.

The hair fell down, and the prince climbed up.

At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man such as she had never seen before came in to her. However, the prince began talking to her in a very friendly manner, telling her that his heart had been so touched by her singing that he could have no peace until he had seen her in person. Then Rapunzel lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him as her husband, she thought, "He would rather have me than would old Frau Gothel." She said yes and placed her hand into his. She said, "I would go with you gladly, but I do not know how to get down. Every time that you come, bring a strand of silk, from which I will weave a ladder. When it is finished I will climb down, and you can take me away on your horse. They arranged that he would come to her every evening, for the old woman came by day."

Winry snorted. "She's awfully dumb, long hair is a bother anyways, why not chop it off and nail it to something, you can use it then."

"Rapunzel didn't have scissors or a knife, that's why her hair was so long-"

"But a prince always has a sword, why couldn't he-"

"Quiet Win-Win, questions after the story. Now can I continue?" Mr. Rockbell said, exasperated at her questions.

"Okay!"

Andrew gave a sigh and continued.

"The sorceress did not notice what was happening until one day Rapunzel said to her, "Frau Gothel, tell me why it is that you are more difficult to pull up than is the young prince, who will be arriving any moment now?"

"You godless child," cried the sorceress. "What am I hearing from you? I thought I had removed you from the whole world, but you have deceived me nonetheless."

In her anger she grabbed Rapunzel's beautiful hair, wrapped it a few times around her left hand, grasped a pair of scissors with her right hand, and snip snap, cut it off. And she was so unmerciful that she took Rapunzel into a wilderness where she suffered greatly.

On the evening of the same day that she sent Rapunzel away, the fairy tied the cut-off hair to the hook at the top of the tower-"

"See! She was dumb-"

"Let me continue Win-Win."

With a snort, the drowsy Winry gave him permission to continue.

"When the prince called out:

Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.

She let down the hair.

The prince climbed up, but above, instead of his beloved Rapunzel, he found the sorceress, who peered at him with poisonous and evil looks.

"Aha!" she cried scornfully. "You have come for your Mistress Darling, but that beautiful bird is no longer sitting in her nest, nor is she singing any more. The cat got her, and will scratch your eyes out as well. You have lost Rapunzel. You will never see her again."

The prince was overcome with grief, and in his despair he threw himself from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell poked out his eyes. Blind, he wandered about in the forest, eating nothing but grass and roots, and doing nothing but weeping and wailing over the loss of his beloved wife. Thus he wandered about miserably for some years, finally happening into the wilderness where Rapunzel lived miserably with the twins that she had given birth to."

"Wait Daddy, did the stork visit Rapunzel in the woods? Your medical books say weird stuff too, which one is right? And Daddy-"

"Another time dear." Her father said shortly, continuing the story.

"He heard a voice and thought it was familiar. He advanced toward it, and as he approached, Rapunzel recognized him, and crying, through her arms around his neck. Two of her tears fell into his eyes, and they became clear once again, and he could see as well as before. He led her into his kingdom, where he was received with joy, and for a long time they lived happily and satisfied. The end."

Winry gave a yawn, stretching her arms. "All these princesses are really impractical. I want to be able to help my prince in whatever way I can. If I was Rapunzel, I would have made him automail eyes, or something. You just don't tell someone you love them, you sjhow it, that's what you say when I don't wanna do chores, right? Does it work here too Daddy?"

Andrew Rockbell smiled as his daughter while she drifted into slumber.

"Yes, indeed it does."

THE END

Authors Note: Okay, brief Bibliography here. I fot the Rapunzel tale from http/ I did not write that, the Brothers Grimm did. So there blah.

Anyways, I wanted to make a story with foreshadowing, and if you read Rapunzel, you can find some similarities to Winry and Edward's situation now and again. We have been studying literature symbolism in class, so it's fresh in the brain. Not the best again, but I am happy none the less. Also, I made up the names Andrew and Julia, I have no idea what their real names are. FANMAIL!

**Brickwall847:** From what I have read of the scanlations, I can safely say indeed Ed found Sciska first. But in the manga, Hughes hires her for re-writing the documents, but does not hire her into the military. She is at that time a civilian employed by the State. The next time you see her though, she is in uniform, so I assumed that she joined, and thus I added my own little reason. Thanks for the info though! And for the compliments, I really feel so touched when you readers give me reviews.-tear- I love you guys!

Wow, 10 one-shots now, coolness. And no end in sight, so keep reading! I love you all!

Tata!

Gabby the Great


	11. Flammable

**Flammable**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. So stuff it lawyers.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Riza sat quietly in the office, her eyes scanning her latest report for any typo's or misspelling, but it was perfect, as usual. The colonel gave a groan when she stacked her work and placed it on his desk, tapping her foot expectantly as his hand sluggishly started on the pile. Every one else had left, finished with their paperwork after working overtime, but the colonel was still scribbling his barely legible name on sheet after sheet of reports, inventories, investigations, whichever was the task of his battalion for the day.

Roy stretched his hand, which was cramping painfully. He grimaced and glared at the new pile the lieutenant had recently finished.

"You know, sometimes I think you want me to get no sleep."

"No, sir. Now stop complaining, the longer you whine the later we have to stay." Her words were short and sharp, making the colonel grimace again.

"Fine. Is this it?"

"Yes sir."

Roy groaned loudly and picked up the wretched pen again, lazily flying through the papers, too tired to even look at what he was signing. Hawkeye gave a sharp cough, glaring at the colonel as she drew her gun.

"Look at the documents sir."

Roy sat up and looked at her playfully. Picking up a random document on his desk, he squealed words that clearly wouldn't be found on an aqueduct maintenance document.

"Oh Roy, he is so handsome, his eyes are like pools of mystery, so dark and sparkly!"

Riza twitched. This was making her bullet finger itch.

"Oh if only I could catch his wonderful gaze, and have him kiss me! He is so hot, EEE!"

Riza lifted her gun and shot, the hot bullet flying past the dancing colonel's ear.

"Behave yourself sir, it is embarrassing to watch you." Riza said sharply, casually loading her gun with fresh bullets. The colonel was still standing still, his chest heaving and his eyes wide as he froze in a rather comical pose, to afraid to move.

"If you still wish to have children sir, I suggest you get back to work."

Roy found the sudden motivation to move and complete his work, Hawkeye watching him carefully as he finished his documents. After another hour, the stack was complete, and Hawkeye shortly carried the papers to the out bin, the colonel giving a sigh of victory as he placed the pen in its respective drawer. Hawkeye proceeded to pack up for the night, and Roy rubbed his sore hand, muttering to himself how when he became Furher he would get a stamp or at least someone else to forage his signature for him.

Hawkeye just shook her head and continued to lock up, rubbing her sore eyes for only a moment when two strong arms wrapped around her hips and held her close, Mustang's warm breath tickling her ear.

"So, my place or yours?" He whispered seductively gaining an unwilling moan out of the 1st lieutenant when his lips began to dance across her neck.

"Not here sir…" She managed out while her jacket fell to the floor, quickly followed by the colonel's.

"Don't be so cold Riza, no one is here. It's safer then your place considering how _loud _you can be."

Riza blushed at his and spun around, only to have her lips crushed by her lover in a fierce and needy kiss. She felt her knee's get weak as they always did, and her breath grow shallow like she always did when he touched her like this. It felt like swallowing fire as the warmth of her face traveled like wild fire down to her toes, the cold desk to her bare back gaining no notice while his hands burned all over her body. All she could do was collapse into his hands, her cold soul drawn to the bonfire of her lover. She secretly hated what he did to her, she didn't like being so helpless in sexual situations, but she caved into him as always, their passion searing the depths of her heart. It didn't matter that the desk was digging into her back with every movement of their bodies, or that her pens had scattered on to the bare floor. Her body was on fire, her mind fogged with the smoke and too suffocated to care. His breath, his skin, the way her hand seemed to fit into his so perfectly, intoxicated her mind as they made love.

Roy collapsed on top of her, his heartbeat slowing but still fast enough for Riza to feel it against her bare breast. Her hands roamed the sweaty mop of his hair, sighing deeply as she closed her eyes content, fully satisfied. Her body was still burning from her release, and her eyes still fogged with lustful smoke. But soon the cold night blew away the smoke and the flames, leaving only the bittersweet taste of their lovemaking in the back of her mouth, making it dry as ashes.

Finally Roy lifted himself and got dressed, Hawkeye obediently following, cleaning the pens off the floor and cleaning the desk of sweat and the smell of love. Hawkeye pinned up her hair again, and Roy attempted to fix his, fussing over the untamable mess. He got it to his satisfaction and turned to her.

She was frowning, knowing that they would return to their individual business and he would leave her cold again. Roy sighed and held her close, a single tear slipping from the stone faced Riza on to the floor.

"I want it to be different, I do. We just have to wait." Roy cooed, kissing the tears trail down her cheek.

"I know sir." Hawkeye said softly, giving a soft squeeze before pulling away.

"Next time sir; let's go to your place. That desk is painful." Roy laughed at the blushing lieutenant giving her a short peck on the lips.

"I'll remember that."

He held out his hand, his laughter dancing across his onyx eyes. She gave a small smile and took it, as they left the office together into the darkness of the night.

END

Authors Note: My God, Riza is so OOC --; Oh well, I did my best. SMUTTYNESS! Woot... anyways, fan mail time!

pandarocks: Only someone trained in literary analysis can se it, and even then it is sort of vague, so I'll explain. Ed and Winry were starting to get together (sort of, young love, you know) but then his mother dies. The tragedy thereafter is the witch, who tricks the prince (Ed) and blinds him. Ed is so blinded by trying to get the Philosophers Stone he misses Winry who is waiting right there for him. I don't blame you for not seeing it, it's hard to spot.

That's it for now! Sayonara!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	12. Maintenance

**Maintenance**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, never will, etc.

Pairing: EdxWinry

Warning: Contains sexual scene, but not explicit enough to be M. Those with pure minds, you have been warned.

"Sit." Winry said shortly, angrily digging in her tools for some device that could chisel Edward's screws out of the shoulder plate.

Edward had investigated some ruins in a jungle on the south most tip of Amestris, and along with gaining no clues, had gotten quick sand into every crevice of his automail. It had dried quickly, freezing the screws and joints in place. Unfortunately, the shoulder plate had to be removed to remove the arm, the whole arm was useless now, and Edward felt a lot of pain in his wallet and skull.

Edward let out a tired yawn and flopped into the chair, his right arm raised high in the air, making it rather comical comparing to the lax nature of the rest of his body. Winry pulled out a box and set it on the side table, letting out a frustrated sigh as she pulled out her tools.

"Stay still. This might take a while."

First she tried working from behind, but that failed his arm in such a frustrating position that it allowed her little to no access to the stubborn screws. Then she tried under his arm, but again she was only able to free a few before once again the positioning of is arm prevented her progress. She swerved her tools, got into painful positions, and even tried to pull it off with only a few screws removed, but the pained grunts from Edward signaled her that it wasn't going to work. Finally she found a way, a small smile creeping slowly across her lips.

"Edward, I'm going to have to straddle you to get this off of you."

"WHAT!" Edward's face flushed, his face livid with anger. "No way."

"If you want you arm to stay like that forever, fine."

Edward glared at the mechanic, his eyebrows furrowing, "Fine. Just make it quick."

Winry gave a smile and spread her legs, sitting in his lap with her hands on his shoulders, her hips squirming as she made herself comfortable without hurting the now crimson alchemist. Her squirming was already making his thoughts wander, the friction of her rocking hips stimulating him even though the fabric of his boxers. Finally deciding the position was comfortable for both, she pulled out he chisel again and chipped away at the stubborn dirt.

Edward's very male senses never failed him. He immediately noticed the small jiggles of her breasts as she hammered into the hardened mud, the thin black tube top becoming more alluring every second. He noticed every shift her body made, the soft sound of her speaking under her breath, and the small pout on her tempting lips. He became even more anxious when her breath was on his neck and her noticeably warm breasts which he had been eyeing were pressed to his chest as she maneuvered the chisel into the small nooks of the plate. The smell of her intoxicated his senses, the heat, oh the heat! He couldn't reason with himself anymore, the heat of her against him was too much for him to take. He bucked his hips against her, his slight erection now noticeable. He regretted it when she jerked away, face flushed as she dropped automail plate she had just removed with a sharp clang on the floor. He had been too involved in her to notice she had removed his arm totally, her face moving from angry to embarrassed to unsure so quickly he didn't know if that was a positive reaction or not.

She grabbed his new arm in a hurry, not even giving him a warning when she snapped the new one firmly into his shoulder, her face now red with anger rather then the other assortment of emotions that welled in her chest. He let out a yelp and glared at her, but he was still pressing against her thigh, obviously he wasn't giving up.

His human hand held her waist as she grinded against her again, his breath shallow. She let out a startled gasp, dropping the last of her tools as she grabbed the arm rests for support. This one was different from the last one, the electricity of his touch sizzling each of her brain cells into a elated high. He watched her pant, her chest rising and falling with each of his movements, her fingers mercilessly digging into the leather as her half lidded eyes futilely glaring at him. He lifted his automail arm and placed the frigid metal on her spine, pulling her closer as he continued his taunting with his thrusts.

"Do you like that?" He playfully whispered into her ear. He had enough of being polite, she was too damn tempting to ignore.

"You shouldn't be moving your arm, it isn't secured yet." Her hot breath heated his shoulder, her body finally caving into his movements. The first time she ground against him both let out a sharp gasp, the two finding their own rhythm.

"I… don't care… right now…" He panted in return, their hips moving faster as both began to get frustrated with the cloth in between their sweating bodies. His automail traced up her side, cupping her soft mounds as he pulled up the thin barrier. She gasped when the cold finger pressed against her nipple before moving to the other, letting out a small yelp when his metal hand groped her a little too hard, incorrect pressure due to the uncompleted arm.

"Sorry." He said quietly, limiting himself to brushing over the soft skin he could not feel. His lips pressed against her neck as he licked and sucked against the salty sweet skin, relishing in her flavor.

"Shut up and touch me." She growled up, prying his hand from her hip and pulling it upwards to meet her right breast as she held herself to him, her head jerking back as she let out a low moan when his flesh hand cupped and fondled her. Her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers, working them downwards. Edward jerked his head away from his work on her collarbone, searching her eyes.

"Are you sure? There's no going back for either of us." Winry pulled back, Edward for the first time seeing the full view of her round breasts, a small blush running across his cheeks.

She lifted his chin with her finger, returning his gaze. "You love me, right?"

"Yes, of course! But I'm not… I'm not right! Why do you want-"

"Don't start with that Ed. I only asked you if you loved me. Do you?"

"Yes."

"If you love me, you would trust me, right?" Winry cocked her head to the side, a small smile forming.

"Yes." Edward was getting impatient, what this had to do with the matter at hand he had no idea.

"Then you would trust me when I say I love you, just the way you are. And you would believe me when I would say I'm ready, right?"

Edward closed his eyes and smiled, pulling her arms up around his neck as he kissed her jaw near her earlobe. "I just wish we could be on a bed or something."

"This is fine, I sleep in here all the time anyways when I pull all nights." She kissed his lips, hers not as chaste as his. He returned it eagerly, his hands pulling down her loose coveralls and panties as she slid her fingers over his back, moaning into his warm mouth. She pulled down his boxers with one hand, jerking the frustrating band from his hair and he swiftly undid hers as well. His fingers slid over her behind as he positioned her above him, staring into her blue eyes fogged with desire.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

The started slowly, their movements contrasting the furious thrusts of earlier. But soon the pain faded, the head singeing their bodies, their lips biting and clashing as they began to move faster as they made love to one another. Her nails dug into his back as he held her to him with one hand caressing her lovingly with the other, both moaning their devotion between kisses. They both reached their climax, Winry biting into Edward's flesh to keep from screaming his name and Edward letting a loud moan that was somewhat akin to her name, his muscles tensing against her teeth before the both collapsed on each other, the rhythm of their hearts slowly becoming steady again as they shared a small kiss before drifting into a light sleep.

"Brother and Winry are awfully quiet Granny, should we check up on them? It's been a long while, I'm worried." Al looked up at the window to the workshop from the vegetable patch, Pinako just giving a small laugh as she picked more carrots.

"I have a feeling they are fine, leave them be. It's about time they were quiet anyways." Pinako took another drag from her pipe, a wide smile causing her wrinkles to become more defined. "He better be good to her."

"Isn't he always?" Al said, a smile in his voice. He armor looked up at the window again before returning to the patch, returning to the radish he was cleaning.

"I suppose he is." Pinako looked out at the setting sun, closing her eyes as she remembered her husband. "I suppose he is."

END

Authors Note: I have been wanting to do one of these for a long time now, considering EdxWin is my favorite couple. It was a bit of a challenge to do, myself being a virgin, but read enough smut (like I do excessively) and you get the idea. I hope you like, and I tried to keep it within Teen guidelines. If it's past it, tell me and I'll post it separately in the M section. Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	13. Mother's Eyes

**Mother's Eyes**

Disclaimer: 1 d0/\/'7 pwn F/\/\4, joo /\/\0R0/\/. D00d…

Translation: I don't own FMA, you moron. Dude…

Pairing: None

"Oh, hello Alphonse. Here for the groceries I see." The old shop keeper smiled at the six year old boy that beamed up at him, list in hand. "Where's Edward? He usually comes with you."

"He's off playing with Winry outside." Al said, happily rocking to and fro from his heels to the balls of his feet.

"Well, I'm sure you want to join them so I'll be quick. So young and full of life, enjoy it now before you get to be an old geezer like me." The shop keeper smiled and went about shuffling through the lines of shelves, finding the items on the list.

"You're not too old Mr. Harriman!" Al protested, grabbing the counter corner so he could peek at the elderly man. "As long as you don't think you are you aren't! That's what my mom says."

Mr. Harriman laughed and handed the bag to Alphonse, the grin on his face making him seem a paradox of older and younger at the same time. "Your mother is a wonderful woman Alphonse. Learn everything you can from her. You already have her eyes, green as emeralds. Now run along before your brother gets impatient."

Alphonse beamed. He loved it when people commented on his eyes, it made him feel closer to his mother. He thought his mother was the most beautiful person in the world, and to have her eyes was a huge compliment.

"Thank you Mr. Harriman! Have a nice day! Tell Mrs. Harriman I said hi!" Alphonse ran out the shops door, smiling so much his cheeks were sore. Edward later asked what he was so happy about, but he just smiled wider and wouldn't tell, even when Ed ground his knuckles into his temples. Because he knew Ed would get angry if he told him, because Ed didn't have mother's eyes.

The wind blew through the open window, the curtains fluttering in the cold night breeze, or at least he believed it to be cold because Edward was shivering under his blankets. Being as quiet as he could, Al walked over to the mirror, the memory playing like a broken record over and over again in his head. He gazed into the white balls that were his eyes, searching for some trace of green, even if it was only a trace. But red shone clearly in the mirrors face, the color of blood.

He no longer had mother's eyes.

He would have cried. He so wanted tears to form from the metal, giving him a release from his pain. But no comfort came, the dry red eyes staying placid and clear leaving only his voice to express the hiccupping sobs that his soul cried, the echoing fading into the unforgiving night.

END

Authors Note: No pairing! (gasp) Well, if you squint you see EdxWinry I suppose, but eh. I felt like writing something angsty and depressing, so voa-lah. I actually was inspired by an AMV by Dread Knight, seeing Alphonse with green eyes gave my muse a field day. From smut to angst, that's random. Anyways, time for fanmail!

**Sailor N:** I'm not familiar with those characters or their relationship, so that one would be a little hard to do. --; When I see more of the anime, I'll try, but right now I am clueless about that. Sorry.

Next is a RossxBrosh, so let the hyper fans squeal! (squealing insues) Now that's off our chests, I have to leave. Authors have to sleep sometime!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	14. Visits

**Visits**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, you suing bastards; keep your claws to yourself.

Pairing: RossxBrosh

It was convenient that Sergeant Denny Brosh lived off base, that way Lieutenant Maria Ross could sneak to his house whenever she pleased. He was never unhappy to see her; whenever she came by she was greeted with a warm smile and a mug of coffee. They would talk over simple things, like the weather or the cases they worked on outside their partnership, and sometimes there was no talking at all, just the sweet silence of contentment. They always enjoyed the other's company, and Maria always left satisfied. Now, if Brosh was totally satisfied, that was a question.

Denny had feelings for Maria since he first saw her enter the office, her long hair (which was now very, very short because she thought of it as a hassle) tied primly in a neat ponytail on the top of her head. She seemed like she was out of place, a soft light brightening one of the darkest battalions in the whole Amestris army, the Investigations Department. Right of the bat he, and most others in the office, took a liking to her, Major Hughes especially because for the first three months she actually enjoyed looking at the pictures of the infant Elisa and his wife, Gracia. But even when she saw horrific things, it only strengthened her resolve to stop it; in a word she was idealistic.

Time changed her from the nervous and humble (even to someone of a lower rank like Brosh himself) girl to a sharp and direct woman, and he grew to love her no-nonsense attitude that formed over time, the way she had a desk messier then anything he ever saw and yet she always looked perfect, not a hair out of place.

And he decided that it was about time he made some of those hairs stand out of place.

A loud knock on the door told him Maria was back for her evening coffee, and Brosh invited her in warmly as usual. They talked casually until they reached the sergeants small kitchen, Maria taking a seat at one of the two bar chairs at the counter top, Brosh's small home didn't have a dinning room.

"So Maria, how are you feeling today?" Denny said, pouring a cup of coffee for his partner, black, as she liked it.

"A bit tired, but aren't we all. This Tucker case is getting on my nerves, what sort of father would do that to his daughter? Those poor boys that had to see it too. Wasn't one of them a State Alchemist?"

"Just passed a week before the incident, if memory serves. I heard Hughes talking about how this is linked to a serial killing spree somehow, but it's top secret, so I have no idea what the killings are about."

Maria sighed, smelling the strong coffee before sipping it slowly. Denny followed suit, eying her over his mug. He debated when he was going to make his first move, and through much deliberation, decided that now was a pretty good time. He casually leaned over the counter, tracing the rim of the pale coffee mug.

"Maria, how long have we been working together now? About three years?"

"About, why do you ask Denny?" Maria cocked her eyebrow in curiosity, taking another sip of her coffee.

Denny shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Over these three years, I… I've been attracted to you. I know about fraternization, I'm not stupid, but I feel very strongly about you. I was wondering though, is this one-sided, or if maybe you like me back."

Silence reigned in the room, the coffee cup covering the lieutenant's eyes. Slowly she lowered the cup, eyes closed. Denny's hopeful face began to fall, his eyes lowering themselves to stare at the countertop.

The next thing Maria did would have his head spinning for weeks.

Suddenly very soft lips were thrust against his in a powerful kiss, her hands holding his paralyzed face in place. When he finally regained his senses he kissed her back, recognizing the bitter taste of coffee on her lips. They both pulled away, panting softly and staring intensely into each others eyes.

"Couch?" Denny asked breathlessly, running his hands through his hair, trying to clean it up. Maria just sat hair mess and all, a small smile on her lips.

"Couch."

First they casually walked, then they sprinted towards the couch, Denny quickly pinning her to the soft cushions, their kisses desperate for the others as she pulled him closer, messing his hair with her fingers again. Denny gave a small agitated growl, but was smiling when he pulled away from her. It was her turn to give a frustrated growl, as she wriggled underneath him, blush evident on her cheeks.

"Your hair is out of place." He said playfully, feeling bolder then usual.

"Shut up." She said shortly, yanking him down by his t-shirt.

From then on, some in the office noticed that when Lieutenant Ross came in some mornings, some hairs were out of place.

END

Authors Note: I have a great idea for a long term RossxBrosh fic, but making a one-shot is surprisingly hard for this couple. But I think I did a good job, if I do say so myself. Well, enjoy!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	15. Poppies

**Poppies**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Arakawa-sensei does. So shut up you cheap bastards.

Pairing: Slight EdxWinry

The cold October air bit Winry's face as she trudged up the hill, the mangled skeleton of the Elric's old oak tree peeking over the horizon. It was mid day, the clear sky betraying the somber mood of the girl as she trekked to the hilltop, watering can in hand.

They had started growing that summer, the summer Edward had disappeared.

---

When she saw the young Al at the door, tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, laughing and sobbing, just overwhelmed at their success.

She pulled away, her eyes shining with happiness. "Where is your brother! I have to see him; does he have his body back too?"

When Al was silent, her eyes became shadowed with worry, pushing the young boy aside to look over the dirt horizon.

"Come on Ed, stop hiding! Or are you so short I can't see you?"

The wind whistled and wailed, the scent of the late May rains saturating the air.

"It's going to rain soon anyways Ed, stop being so stubborn and show yourself!"

Nothing.

She frantically looked down at Alphonse, whose eyes were now covered with his bangs as he cried silently.

"No…" Winry shot out of the door, jumping past the bottom stairs to the soggy ground.

"He's gone Winry, he's gone-"

"To see his mom, right? The house? I'll just go meet him! He has to be here!"

Alphonse collapsed to his knees on the porch, his voice failing him until she was long gone.

"He's gone, and he might not come back."

---

She searched the graveyard, every square inch, before she moved on to the remains of the Elric house. She was sobbing now, as the merciless May rains mixed with her tears soaking her to the bone. When she arrived she fell to the ground, the mud smearing all over her white tank top. She ripped at the ground, got up and climbed the tree, the scrapes that covered her arms and legs going unnoticed as she desperately cried out Edward's name. Her bright blonde hair was dipped in mud, her face caked in the sticky mud.

She let out a wail and pulled at her hair, how could this happen? Edward didn't just go and die, he couldn't die. Not the Full Metal Alchemist, not the bean boy she grew up with, not the man she fell in love with. Things didn't happen like this, they weren't supposed to!

"It was supposed to be a happy ending…" She sobbed, vainly clawing for the sky as if to defy the god that seemed to have his fun with their pain. "You weren't supposed to die, Ed! You were supposed to come back whole, quit the army and return home! We were supposed to admit that we always loved each other and get married, and have three kids! We were supposed to grow old together and die together, so no one was left behind. So why!" She tugged at her hair, her sobs now reaching hysterics.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME?" She screamed into the unforgiving wind.

Then she let it all out. She screamed, kicked, punched, and wailed at the sky, her heart ripping in two as the thunder split the darkened horizon.

She only stopped when her voice wouldn't work anymore, when her body caved in on itself, and when she had no more tears to shed.

She only stared. Pleading with the rain to cry for her, for the thunder to shriek for her, and for the lightning to shake the earth in her place. And when she couldn't stare anymore she slipped into the darkness behind her eyes, as all consciousness slipped from her grasp.

She woke up to the sun beating on her face. The rains had passed, and with the position of the sun telling her it had been about two hours. The humidity was intoxicating, but she managed to sit up, something red catching her eye. By the tree were a group of small buds, all new and bursting from the place of death with a new life. She didn't know what type of flower they were, or when they had started growing, but the sight rekindled a new hope, a soft flutter in her heart prompting her that it was okay.

---

It had been about three years four months since Al had returned, and the mysterious buds had bloomed into poppies, the bright orange coloring the hilltop. They grew quickly, and soon the hill was a patch of orange which Winry took upon herself to take care of. She found she was quite the gardener, and soon she called the hill her garden. She even planted more flowers, red carnations, purple lilacs, even some red chrysanthemum's that a merchant from Central had brought by when he came to the Rockbell's for a prosthetic leg. Grass was growing again, and the tree was the only reminder of what had been.

Winry smiled as she watered her garden, also making her rounds to protect the tender flowers from the bitter frost that was due to arrive very soon. The chill had already wilted some, the lilacs becoming droopy.

She inhaled deeply, the frosty breeze biting her lungs.

"Edward, it's October 3rd, do you remember? I'm sure you do. Do you like it where you are? Things are nice here, the garden is beautiful as usual. I really wish you could see it. The poppies are wonderful this season, brighter then any other year. Granny is getting old though, the doctor says she can't work much anymore because of her shoulder problems. Granny ignores him though, she is stubborn as the day is long." Winry closed her eyes, taking a step to her favorite spot in the garden, sitting down. "Al is with Izumi, I miss him being around. Den is getting to old to move now, he's going blind too. I don't want to lose Den, but he is 10 years old, he's lead a full life. I wonder where you are, Ed. I wonder if you're taller. Are you growing at all…" She touched her heart, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. The wind wafted the flowers comforts as the sweet smells eased the pain slightly, just enough for her to stop crying. She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes with the hem of her sweater, before smiling up at the clear blue sky.

"I love you, Ed. Come home soon. We all miss you, me especially. Be safe, or I'll hurt you when you come back. I'll see you soon, hopefully. I have a big job coming in, and as you know Granny can't do it because of her shoulders, so I'll be busy. But I'll hurry up so we can talk again."

When she picked up the watering can and shuffled down the hill. She almost could hear Edward whispering goodbye as she left her sanctuary.

END

Authors Note: Hey, hey, hey! Flower symbolism baby! Here's the list for all you flower-meaning-inept readers out there

Poppy- Symbol of WWI, thousands of poppies flowered in Flanders Fields. Poppies are famous for growing on old battle fields. So a neat bit of symbolism there. \/\/007…

Red Carnations- For my poor heart, used for grieving.

Purple Lilacs- First Love

Red Chrysanthemum- I love you

Tada! Nifty, nifty.

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	16. Rainbows

**Rainbows**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, so get a life. You sue-happy lawyers.

Pairing: EdxWinry

It was odd.

During the rainy season in Risenbool, the storms were fierce and scared her to death. The wind would topple over houses sometimes, the usually calm river flooding in deadly torrents over the banks.

It was terrifying.

But, even after all the rain, the wind, and the damage, Risenbool had one ironic aspect to the season.

No matter how terrible the storm, they had the most beautiful rainbows. Colors would spill over the sky that was now a crystal blue, not a cloud in sight. She couldn't help but stay out those days, gaping in awe at the country landscape.

She secretly hoped, with all of her heart, that she would be Edward's rainbow.

Because Edward was hers.

END

Authors Note: This just popped into my brain after reading a somewhat similar fic, which was rather bad. It got the wrong message across and not to mention horrendous spelling and grammar, but the idea itself was not half bad! So I polished it up a little. Enjoy!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	17. Polish

**Polish**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, get off my back.

Pairing: Hohenheim+Trisha

---

Trisha sighed, waddling down the stairs to Hohenheim's work room. She could hardly believe she was pregnant again, the small five month bulge hindering her balance as she bent to get the polish from the cabinet. She had had Edward, her first child, only four months before she was with child again, and while she was overjoyed to have another child, she wished it would have given her a bit of recovery time before coming along.

She sighed happily, picking up a rag and popping off the top to the tin canister. At least she wasn't at this alone. Her neighbors the Rockbells were going to have their baby girl soon, and despite them being much younger then she was, she knew they were more then capable of taking care of her child when she was busy.

She started on the task at hand, humming to herself as she polished the old armor. After Hohenheim returned three years ago, he was wearing another suit that he had bought on his travels, but she didn't like that one nearly as much. The simplicity of the first appealed to her more, and it almost seemed more human then the other one.

The baby gave a small kick to snap her out of her daze. She hadn't even realized she had finished the armor, and instead of polishing, her fingers were tracing the features of the helmet. She laughed and grabbed the rag from the floor, patting her belly.

"Alright dear, mummy's finished. You need to be more patient." Trisha put away the polish and rag, glancing back at the suit. It was glowing in the candlelight, the polish lighting the semi-circular eyes with odd warmth.

"Trisha dearest, I can't seem to find my spectacles. Can you help me?" His shuffling could be heard from the top floor, followed by a crash that made the young mother wince. "Oh my…"

"Coming, love. Try not to move around too much though, you might fall down the stairs." Trisha blew out the candles, scaling the wooden stairs to the kitchen.

"You make it sound as if I'm the pregnant one…" He complained, Trisha could just imagine the pout on his lips. She laughed again, closing the basement door carefully.

She passed her room on the way to the stairs, causing her to pause for a moment.

They started there, didn't they?

She ridiculed herself for getting distracted and rushed up the stairs, to her awaiting lover.

---

_Eighteen years ago_

"It's… perfect."

The shopkeeper turned to the large man, somewhat surprised at the comment he just made.

"Oh, that old thing? Some weirdo from the city brought it in, says its genuine knight's armor. It isn't selling here at all, though. S'pose country folks like us don't take too kindly to a scary piece of armor in the corner of a house."

The young man looked at the shopkeeper, then back at the piece that had caught his attention. He almost could look it square in the eye, the ornate helmet tassel and horn peaking above the blonde's frame.

"Pinako, come here. Do you think I could fit into this?" He called over his shoulder, distracting the woman from the shop's collection of tools.

"Good Lord, Hohenheim! This thing could house a small child! A teenager even! You better be thankful you're so big Ho-ho. I swear, you giant." Pinako muttered darkly, shifting the straps to her Kiddy Pack, her own personal invention to deal with her troublesome son. "You would fit fine, but why in the world would you want a contraption like this?"

Hohenheim just sighed and smiled, tugging on the corner of his beard. "How much, Jack?"

The older shop keeper grunted, giving a cold glare. "That's Mr. Henderson when we're not drinking, Hohenheim. Since no one wants it, I'll give it to you for 3500 sens."

Hohenheim glanced at the armor, then back to the shop keeper. "Could I get it for 2000 instead?"

The shopkeeper glared at him, and set a higher price. Hohenheim continued to haggle with the shopkeeper for some time until the price was settled, and both Pinako and Hohenheim set off down the road.

After a short silence, or as silent as the clank of metal could be, Pinako spoke, stroking the head of the small three year old that was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Why did you get that, Hohenheim? It doesn't seem at all practical. Are you making something with the metal or something?"

Hohenhiem laughed and shook his head. "It's a surprise for Trisha. Don't mind if I borrow your garage, do you?

Pinako looked up at the man towering over her, hardly believing he was indeed twenty five years younger then she was. 'Seventeen and that tall, it's inhuman.'

"You buy drinks tonight." She said shortly, marching off ahead.

"Thank you." He said quietly, grinning to himself. Trisha was going to love this.

---

Thirteen-year old Trisha was up in her room, reading another one of her books. History and love stories fascinated her, and she spent most of her free time reading books her father brought back from the city when he went to sell his wares.

She shifted in her chair and sighed, closing her book. Unfortunately such stories gave little variety, but she always loved how the knight in shining armor would ride to his love no matter what the obstacle. She found it so romantic, and the thought made her sigh happily as she stared out at the sunset. For a while she was lost in her own thoughts, but she noticed a shadow approaching on the horizon eventually. She sat up straighter, squinting to see who the odd figure might be. The silhouette didn't even look human, but _something_ was clanking through her gate on a horse.

She swung open the window to her room, staring at the now definable armor that was dismounting his 'steed' (which happened to be Farmer McCartney's plow horse).

"Who are you?" She shouted out, bending as far as she could without falling on the yard.

The figure was now outside her window, standing a few feet from her. She was almost afraid of the, well, whatever it was, pulling away a little.

"I," The armor vibrated, ", am your knight in shining armor my dear princess." Two leather hands reached up to the helmet, but were stopped by a firm order from Trisha.

"Remember, knight. It is the princess who takes off the champion's helmet. Come over here, sir." The figure obliged, and thin delicate hands wrapped around the rim, lifting up the helmet by the large jaw. She smiled when she felt the rough fuzz of a beard on her knuckles, completely removing the helmet and setting it on the sill.

"Hohenheim, you really shouldn't have." She said softly, tracing her fingers over the armor.

"Sir Hohenheim, my lady." He chided, nervously looking out of the corner of his eye towards the front door. "And if Sir Hohenheim must get his kiss soon or the evil king might just kill him."

Trisha giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I won't keep you long."

She kissed him softly on the lips, and Hohenheim was more then happy to deepen it, and if he wasn't terrified of Mr. Elric barging out of the house with a shotgun, he would have stayed longer.

He pulled away and smiled, before dashing off to 'his' horse and riding off just as he came.

END

Authors Note: I had the idea for this a while ago, so I decided to get off my lazy butt and write. Believe it or not, the beginning originally was at the end, but I couldn't find a way to end it right. So, I made a few edits and pasted it to the beginning. Also, for those of you who think Trisha and Hoho-papa are married, you are wrong. They never registered in the family registry, so they only live together. Well, hope you like it.

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	18. Warm

**Warm**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Arakawa-sensei owns it. She rocks.

Pairing: EdxWinry

Many people confused Ed's automail to cold, just like his exterior.

In fact, it was quite the opposite.

His arm and leg _were_ running machines, with small engines and hydraulics to control movement. It had elbow brakes, electronic wires, the works. Under stress, it got quite hot, and Ed burned himself on more then one occasion during a fierce battle because the machine would touch his bare skin. But most of the time it was warm, unless the weather caused otherwise.

Winry found this to be an accurate description of the wielder. Hot-tempered in battle, cold when the rain reminded him of unwanted memories, but to those who knew him well, he was warm.

She snuggled closer to him, the warmth seeping through her cheek.

"_What_ are you doing?" Edward said quizzically, staring at the girl sitting beside him.

"Nothing." She said, smiling happily. Ed sighed and let her stay that way, continuing to read his book.

He really tried to act cold, but you never can cover the warmth that radiates from a well functioning machine.

END

Authors Note: I was toying with this for a long time, and I'm happy with it, but I wish I could have found a better ending for it. Oh well. Enjoy!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


End file.
